


Secrets and Spies

by SamuelJames



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scheduling time together in their line of work isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Secrets and Spies_   
>  _**Pairing/Characters:** Auggie Anderson/Annie Walker/Jai Wilcox. Mostly Jai with a brief Annie appearance._   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Scheduling time together in their line of work isn't easy._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Jai made plans last week for all three of them to have dinner together but Annie ended up jetting off to Helsinki and of course Auggie stayed at the office till she got home safely. More plans were made and ruined when Jai was sent to Dublin to meet a contact. Coordinating plans as a couple can be hard but with three of them it's quite a challenge.

Luckily for Jai, the Dublin mission was a straightforward one. He heads to Dublin Airport and has plenty of time to look in the shops after going through security. He buys a spy thriller for the plane, it's always fun to spot the stuff that would never work, and buys Annie and Auggie matching shamrock magnets. When he lands and switches his phone back on there's a text from Annie saying that they missed him. It of course makes him think of his two lovers together. Auggie is always intense and passionate during and tender afterwards. Annie loves to smile and laugh, making sex fun. She teases Jai about his sex face but it's worth the trade off of getting to see her touch herself when she's watching him with Auggie.

The very nature of their jobs means they can't plan much in advance. They all understand it and know there's little point in getting upset over it. It does sometimes mean that their trio is often just two of them. Jai loves getting either of them to himself but it works best when it's all three of them. It's not exactly something you can put on a close and continuing form though so they have to be discreet.

The advantage of travelling from Dublin is the time difference so it's not actually too late to go to Auggie's. Outside the airport he gets a cab and gives the driver an address close enough to Auggie's. He calls Joan, tells her his aunt is doing well and that he might visit her again in November. Joan responds to his coded message with one of her own and tells him good work. 

He spends the rest of his journey thinking about the pleasurable things they can do once he gets to Auggie's. Getting into this he swore it would be no strings fun but the magnets say otherwise and Jai finds that he doesn't actually mind all that much. As he's getting out of the cab he gets a call from Annie.

"Joan just called and I have to leave."

Jai swears softly, it's probably something to do with his call to Joan like he jinxed them. "I'm around the corner."

"I'll wait."

He heads towards Auggie's and sees her outside the door. God she looks beautiful. She flashes him a sad smile.

"I wish I could stay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He wants to kiss her but it's too public. Jai nods, "I still get to keep Auggie right?"

"Not called in so far. Keep him entertained while I'm gone."

"I'll think of something."

As she walks away he heads into the building. Auggie will be happy to have him home even if it's not the night that all three of them hoped for. He's looking forward to the sarcastic comment that the magnet will inevitably provoke and kissing Auggie to shut him up. It was just a quick mission but he missed both of them a lot more than he expected to.


End file.
